kingdom_keymasters_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Dennotin
Master Dennotin (マスター・デンノティン, Masutā Dennotin), is the fictional character and one of the ally characters of the Kingdom Keymasters series. He is a powerful mystical sage and chronicler and legendary, but semi-retired, Keyblade Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic; though he still keeps a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness. "I maybe a Master. But I chose to put that mantle behind me." :—Master Dennotin to Terra. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Takashi Inagaki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography A great and powerful sorcerer, second to none, who watches over the balance between light and darkness and dwells inside the Tower of Mysteries within the World of Dreams. He was also teacher of NiGHTS who is his recent apprentice. He tutored the NiGHTS in magic. Master Dennotin was the first to detect something amiss with the worlds, and alerted Master Eraqus as soon as he could. He is concerned about his apprentice, NiGHTS, who has run off. It was also he who delivered to Aqua the news of Master Eraqus's demise at the hands of Terra and Master Xehanort. From conjuring up skies full of beautiful butterflies to parting an ocean, Master Dennotin's feats of wizardry are...well, amazing. His name alone fills some folks with awe. Master Dennotin shared some of his wisdom with Sora and his friends. He also taught them some valuable techniques to help prepare them for what they'll face on this new quest. With a new threat looming ever closer, he has decided Sora and Riku must be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Appearance * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality While little is known about his life as a Keyblade Master, the elderly sorcerer is shown to be a rather stern man. In almost every instance, he is shown to be petting his beard. But beneath his harsh exterior belies a man who strongly believes in his apprentices no matter how much mischief they may get up to, demonstrated by when he expresses stressing sigh for NiGHTS running off with the Star Shard and recklessly getting lost with it, but then forgives NiGHTS and awards him the title of Master with an encouraging smile. Given his past status as a Keyblade Master, he is shown to have great knowledge about the properties of the Heart, the Heartless, the Nobodies and the Unversed. It is he who explains the nature of the Nobodies to Sora, Mario and Sonic, and also tells them that as long as darkness exists in one heart, the Heartless will never cease to exist. So powerful and wise he is, that even Terra, Aqua, and Ventus speak to him with utmost respect, despite him not being their master. However, NiGHTS merely refers to him as "Pops" instead of calling him "Master Dennotin", possibly because NiGHTS, like Master Eraqus before him, is also a Keyblade Master. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Master Jolnir is a master of the magical arts, able to perform powerful magic spells comparable to Townsperson Merlin or Merlina's. He has shown the ability to teleport, create illusions while training NiGHTS, and create cosmic smoke to locate a person. He seeks counsel with the stars to predict the conditions of the past, the present and the future, which allows him to gather information about the worlds' condition and to pass it on to his allies. As a retired Keyblade Master, he presumably stills retains the power to use the Keyblade, but never used it since he had taken his leave. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Kingdom Keymasters Universe Characters